Apart So Long
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: Zuko is returning home after a long journey, and Katara has a surprise for him.


**A.N.- Thomas Middleton, (c.1570-1627) an Elizabethan Poet and Dramatist wrote this poem. **

_Love is fire…_

Zuko stared into the distance, and shifted nervously as his home came into view. The Captain of the Royal ship approached behind him.

"My Lord, we're nearing the harbour. Do you want to wait until morning?"

"No, bring the ship into harbor."

A worried Captain shook his head.

"But My Lord…"

"No bring the ship into harbor!"yelled Zuko, throwing a flame at the Captain's head. He ducked.

"Yes, My Lord!"

"I just want to hold her in my arms again." Zuko whispered, turning back to the shoreline.

…_, and yet is ever freezing,_

Katara shifted restlessly in the large feather bed. She turned on her side and looked out the open balcony window. A large orange flash from the harbor caught her eye.

"No. it cant be." She muttered. She climbed out of bed and pulled on a thin red robeon the way to the balcony. She brought moisture out of the nearby fountain and shaped it into a long telescope.  
>"It is him." She sighed as the melted ice dripped through her fingers.<p>

_Love is ever sick…_

Zuko put a hand to his heart.

"I haven't seen her in so long. It hurts so much. Im lovesick." He muttered as the ramp lowered. A palanquin was deposited at the bottom of the ship's ramp. Zuko turned to the waiting ostrich-horse and hopped on, then took off at a face pace.

…_,yet is never dying,_

Katara shook herself.

"He's home." She gasped. She twirled around happily and then yelled at the top of her lungs "HE'S HOME!" she clapped her hand over her mouth

"Someone will kill me if I yell." She giggled lightly

"He's home." She sighed.

Love is ever true…

Zuko leaned over the ostrich-horse and urged it faster. His mind drifted back to the moment he first knew. First knew that she would be his.

He could count several possible times where he tried to kill her and her friends. He ended up joining them and teaching the Avatar Firebending. He knew.

HE just couldn't remember when it had sunk in.

…_, yet is ever lying;_

Katara sighed 'I have to share him now.' She sighed and placed a hand on her swelling belly 'and he'll have to share me.' She flinced as a hard kick smashed against her skin.

'He's getting stronger.' She chuckled.

_Love is dote in liking, yet is mad in loathing._

Zuko chuckled at a memory of them sceaming at each other.

'So many fights' he thought 'and look where we end up. Fire Lord and Fire Lady! How ironic. We went from worst enemies to best friends to married!' he stopped at the gate. His uncle hurried out to meet him.

"Nephew!" Iroh exclaimed, enveloping Zuko in an enormous hug.

"Uncle." He sighed.

"We have some great news!" Uncle Iroh pulled away and clapped him on the shoulder. "Go. Your Fire Lady will tell you. Go! Go!" he pushed Zuko toward the family wing. Zuko ran along the hallways.

_Love is indeed anything; yet is nothing._

Katara didn't turn when the door opened. A breeze rushed throught the tree tops and swirled her hair around her face. She shivered.

"I hate pirates." She commented. A warm breath of hot air caressed the back of her neck.

"I'll save you from the pirates." Whispered the man, nuzzling her neck.

"I know you will, Zuko." She sighed and leaned into his arms.

"I missed you so much." He moaned.

"Six months is a long time." She replied.

"Yes, I know."

"Zuko, you cant have me all to yourself anymore." She murmured.

"What! WHY?" he exploded.

"I'm pregnant." She turned and looked at him with shining eyes.

"I love you."he kissed her "and I'm more than willing to share you with a baby. I knew I couldn't share you for long."

"Thank you, Zuko." She whispered.

"You've been gone too long. Let's go to bed."

The happy couple retreated to their large bed and sat down. Zuko pulled off his clothes put a pair of loose black sleeping pants on and climbed into bed. Katara slid next to him. He held out his arms.

"It's been forever since I held you. Come here, love." He said. Katara yawned and snuggled closer.

"It's so good to have you home." She muttered before their eyes slowly drifted shut.

**Please Review **


End file.
